Custard and Wilde Wolf kidnap Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō/Concussion Time
Cast *Kimberly as Mason Saitō, Bobby Bear and Richard Tseng *Kendra as Danny Dog *Ivy as Patty Rabbit and Clara Murakami *Steven as Wilde Wolf and GTA Police Officer Transcript Part 1: Custard and Wilde Wolf kidnap Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō *(Maple Town, Canada, August 30, 2018) *Mason Saitō: Hello Fanny Fox. *Fanny Fox: Hello Mason Saitō. Would we like to go to the Maple Town Omega Cinemas to see Christopher Robin? *Mason Saitō: Yes, sweetie. That would be great. Now let's get going. *Fox and Mason Saitō headed out to the Maple Town Omega Cinemas to see Christopher Robin. We cut to the streets of Maple Town as we see Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō happily holding hands together *Town Combat from Kingdom Hearts began playing in the background repeatedly as Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō became shocked as they heard a familiar voice *Wilde Wolf: offscreen Aha, I found you Fanny Fox and your human boyfriend your age Mason Saitō! You two shall be captured by me and Custard! He's letting me chase after you and you both won't escape! *Mason Saitō: Do you hear that Fanny honey? *Fanny Fox: Yes, I know where the voice is coming from! It must be Wilde Wolf! *Wilde Wolf: Correct! *pan out to see Wilde Wolf with a evil smile on his face *Wilde Wolf: I'm here to kidnap you two on Luna Minami's orders Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō! *Mason Saitō: Oh my god, we better run! *Fanny Fox: We better get away as fast as we can! *Mason Saitō: I agree Fanny Fox! *Saitō and Fanny Fox began running as Wilde Wolf chased them for 15 minutes while the Halloween Town Combat from Kingdom Hearts continued playing in the background repeatedly. *Custard: There you two are Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō! We have you two surrounded! *Fanny Fox: Oh no! *Mason Saitō: We're caught! *to: Danny Dog's house. Roxie Raccoon and Richard Tseng have panicked looks on their faces. *Roxie Raccoon: Danny Dog and Clara Murakami, Richard Tseng and I got horrible news!! You two are not going to like this but..! *Danny Dog: What? *Richard Tseng: Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō got kidnapped and taken to the Maple Town Forest by Wilde Wolf and Custard!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *Roxie Raccoon: We don't want them to die!! We gotta save them right now!! If not, I will get a heart attack! *Clara Murakami: Roxie Raccoon and Richard Tseng, calm down! We will rescue Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō together! Also, I will bring Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter and Jelly Otter with us! *(10 minutes later) *Danny Dog: Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter and Jelly Otter, we have to rescue Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō from Custard and Wilde Wolf! Roxie Raccoon will show us the way to the Maple Town Forest! Let's get going. Roxie Raccoon, do you know the way? *Roxie Raccoon: Um, Richard and I know the way. We actually saw Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō getting kidnapped by Wilde Wolf and Custard by taking them to the Maple Town Forest and tied them up to trees. Follow us, fellas. *at the Maple Town Forest..." *Saitō and Fanny Fox are tied up to trees. *Wilde Wolf: For the last time Fanny Fox, buy Luna Minami Johnny Test DVDs! *Fanny Fox: [5000% louder NO WAY, WILDE WOLF!!!!! LUNA MINAMI BETRAYED EVERY SINGLE GOOD USED BY VANDALIZING ELEPHANT012'S PAGES WITH HER MENTALLY RETARDED SAVE-UMS NONSENSE, SPREADING LIES ON THE INTERNET AND PUTTING FAKE, TRASH, GARBAGE, RUBBISH, INSULTING, BULLYING, SWEARING AND RACIST COMMENTS ONTO SOPHIE THE OTTER'S VIDEOS 2 MONTHS AGO!!!! *Wilde Wolf: Custard, make Fanny Fox but Luna Minami Johnny Test DVDs by force. *Custard: Okay Wilde Wolf. If you say so. *takes off Fanny Fox's shoes and ?. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Tickling videos Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell